


hidden & singing

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Love Confessions, M/M, No DCJ smut, Pining, Trans Dean Winchester, just Dean/Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: He can’t be angry, because he loves Cas and he wants Cas to be happy.He can’t be angry, because now he knows Dean well enough to want him to be happy, too.





	hidden & singing

**Author's Note:**

> extremely loosely based on an anon prompt about dcj voyeurism 
> 
> sorry for being like JKR. dean is trans, it's not mentioned anywhere in the text.

Here’s the thing: Jimmy was heartbroken when Cas met Dean and cut off the thing with Jimmy. (Calling it the thing — or even  _ our  _ thing — made it easier to keep distance from it, to act like gasped and murmured  _ I love yous  _ never meant  _ I’m  _ in love with  _ you.)  _

He was heartbroken, but he couldn’t be angry. The agreement had always been that they would break it off if it was time to become exclusive with someone else. It had happened before, but after Cas and Zar parted ways, Jimmy kinda thought it wouldn’t happen again. 

He can’t be angry, because he loves Cas and he wants Cas to be happy. 

He can’t be angry, because now he knows Dean well enough to want him to be happy, too. 

He’s heartbroken because this isn’t like Zar. Zar didn’t make Cas laugh like Dean does. 

 

Jimmy’s scrolling Reddit without any particular purpose when he hears the front door open, Dean and Cas walking in full of laughter, and then a thump and the giggles muffled by what is probably a kiss. 

Jimmy hops out of his bed and into the hallway with a complaint about boredom on his tongue, then stops short at the end of the hallway. He doesn’t want to be  _ that guy, _ but it’s obvious they don’t know he’s here because Dean is on his knees, grinning up at Cas as Cas undoes the buttons on his jeans. 

Jimmy stops breathing. Ok, he’s totally  _ that guy,  _ because he backs up a bit to lessen the chance of being caught and watches Cas feed his cock into Dean’s mouth. 

Jesus, Jimmy misses being on his knees for Cas, and Dean’s mouth is gorgeous sucking the head of Cas’s cock. His eyes are still bright with laughter, but then Cas wraps his fingers in Dean’s hair and jerks his head back. 

Dean’s head bumps the wall, and he’s still laughing when he says, “Ow, dammit!” 

“Sorry,” Cas says, touch gentling for just a moment. 

“We’ll check for a concussion later,” Dean says. 

Dean’s lips part, and even from across the room, Jimmy catches a flash of the lush pink of his tongue. Dean tries to lean forward towards Cas’s cock again, but Cas holds him against the wall by the hair. The blush that rises on Dean’s cheeks is devastatingly enchanting. 

Cas guides his cock past Dean’s lips, and Dean relaxes into his hold. Cas works into his mouth with shallow thrusts, and then —  _ Jesus Christ,  _ Dean takes Cas all the way to the hilt, eyes fluttering. 

Cas’s cock isn’t alarmingly huge, but Jimmy’s never been able to take that much. Cas has certainly never pinched his nose shut while fucking his mouth until he chokes. 

Cas has never said, softly,  _ good boy _ while rubbing the head of his cock over Jimmy’s lips. 

Jimmy  _ has  _ smiled at Cas as blissfully as Dean is. 

“We should take this to bed,” Cas says, and helps Dean stand on wobbly knees before buttoning his jeans. 

Dean wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sees Jimmy. His eyes widen, almost comically, and he turns scarlet with shame. 

“Uhh,” Jimmy says, and Cas’s eyes land on him. Jimmy thought he knew everything about Cas, but he’s not sure how to decipher the expression on his face. 

“Give me a moment,” Cas says tersely to Dean, and then drags Jimmy to his bedroom by the elbow. “Why are you here?” 

“I live here,” Jimmy says. “Jo brought me home. Look, I didn’t mean to — is there a reason you never told me you’re a kinky fucker?” Cas glares and Jimmy wilts. “Ok, sorry. Clearly none of my business.” 

Cas glances down to where Jimmy is still achingly hard in his pants. “How long were you watching?” 

“In my defense,” Jimmy says. “You’re both really hot, and I haven’t gotten laid since we stopped the thing, and — fine, I was watching basically the whole time.” 

“Dean’s mortified. You’re going to apologize.” 

“I know, I know.” Jimmy looks away and sighs. “I just miss you sometimes. Not that I can blame you because, damn, I wouldn’t fuck me either if that was the other option.” 

Dean steps into the room, looking between the two of them. “See!” Jimmy says, pointing. “I’m not the only sneaky creep.” 

“What did you mean about Cas fucking you?” 

Jimmy’s heart drops. “Oh, nothing, just — uh —” 

“Smooth,” Dean says, then looks at Cas. “Were you two still fucking when we met?” 

Cas’s face goes blank the way it does sometimes when he’s trying to hide his emotions. “We stopped when you and I got together” 

“So, when we met, but not since…?” 

“Five, six months?” Jimmy says. “You introduced Cas as your boyfriend to someone. He was all gross and heart-eyes about it.” 

“Was it just a sex thing? Like, how convenient, you both like dudes, might as well.” 

Jimmy looks at Cas.  _ Our thing.  _ “Sometimes.” 

“I thought you hated me,” Dean says. “You never came out of your room. But I took Cas from you.” 

“People can’t be  _ taken,”  _ Jimmy says. 

“No, I —” Dean laughs hollowly, rubs his hand over his face. “I can’t compete with…” He gestures vaguely between Cas and Jimmy, then looks at the floor. “So I’ll just — thanks, Cas. I’m glad I met you.” 

“Of course,” Cas says stiffly. “I understand.” 

“Wait, wait,” Jimmy says, reaching out to grab Dean’s shoulder. If Cas loses Dean because of him, he’ll never forgive himself. “He’s bonkers for you. It’s gross. The thing with us was just like you said. Convenient, you know? But you’re the real deal.” 

“I appreciate you trying to spare my feelings, but shit makes sense now,” Dean says. “He’s bonkers about  _ you.” _

“I’d like for both of you to stop saying ‘bonkers’ in a serious conversation.” 

Jimmy snorts and Dean half-smiles. “What would you rather we say?” 

Cas squares his shoulders and looks into Dean’s eyes. “I understand if Jimmy and my prior relationship is a dealbreaker for you, but I  _ am _ in love with you.” 

“Are you in love with Jimmy?” 

Jimmy desperately wants Cas to say  _ yes, _ but he hopes he’ll say  _ no.  _ He and Dean deserve each other. 

“I won’t lie to you,” Cas says. 

Dean chews on his lip, not looking at either of them. Jimmy and Cas hold their breath, waiting.

“I think that’s ok with me.” 

Cas looks as surprised as Jimmy feels. “What?” 

“I mean.” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “I’m in — with you, too. And I’ve done the poly thing before. And.” He flashes a smirk — still mostly bashful, but a hint of that Winchester over-confidence — towards Jimmy. “I don’t mind you so much. If that’s ok with you?” 

Jimmy grins and leaps forward to grab Dean’s face, plant a kiss on his mouth, but realizes he misunderstood as soon as Cas jerks him back by the arm.  _ “Jimmy,”  _ Cas hisses. “That’s not what he meant.”

Dean looks stunned. He licks his lips, and then says, “It could be what I meant.” 

Cas takes a harsh breath and he’s doing the slightly scary intense staring thing with Dean, like he can see underneath his skin. “I would be amenable to that.” 

“Cas told me once that when you guys were kids, your mom would make you hug after an argument,” Dean says. “So you do that, and I’ll meet you at the couch with beers.” 

It’s not a hug exactly, but definitely an embrace, and Jimmy gets to kiss Cas for the first time in forever. It feels like Jimmy’s chest might explode with joy, it feels like home. 

Jimmy didn’t know there was a space between them that someone else could fit, and then came Dean, the final piece. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from [li-young lee's poem _i loved you before i was born_](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/i-loved-you-i-was-born)
> 
> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> [sharkfish](http://pillowfort.io/sharkfish) on pf


End file.
